


Hurry Up, We’re Dreaming

by StrikeTeamDelta (panicsdownpour)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Chases, Drabble, F/M, Teasing, a little squabbling makes the heart grow fonder am I right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicsdownpour/pseuds/StrikeTeamDelta
Summary: A car chase, an argument, and a deal. Otherwise know as a regular late night with everyone’s favorite Soviet AssassinsFor requested prompt:“Battle Couple: In a high speed car chase, arguing over which route is faster”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 17





	Hurry Up, We’re Dreaming

“LeftLeftLeft.“ Bucky’s gaze on the side view mirror, his words ran together until tire squeals suggested he must need to be clearer. “Shit– I said go _left_ , Natasha!” A sharp crack was heard to his right and after conducting a short assessment of the splintered mirror, it was obvious the bullet hole in the metal that remained was meant as a reminder their pursuers weren’t ready to forgive and forget yet.

“Whose turn is it to drive?” The redhead tilted her ear towards him, but answered her own question without much wait. “Mine. We’ll make a right at Fletcher, head through the industrial parks, and lose them by the warehouses. You can try and blow their tires out if you want some added security. But we’re going. My. Way.”

Looking over his shoulder, Bucky double checked that the lock box they’d stolen was still safe on the floor of the backseat, secure and not ready to fly out the window with the wildness of the ride. “The freeway is a better bet. Shake them off, clear exit 5, lose this heap of scrap metal you picked out, and hit the tunnels on foot,” he explained quickly but precisely, walking through the route steps. As if his master spy girlfriend was anything less than fiercely stubborn. He loved her to the moon and back, but she was indisputably infuriating sometimes. At least she was more than skilled enough for her confidence.

“We’re fine,” Natasha replied with such calm and cool that he knew it was meant to mess with him, and she knew he knew it too. Glancing up at the rear view mirror, she watched the dark blue Sedan swerve to miss a UPS drop-box and hit a parked pick up truck in the process. “See?”

“I swear if they catch up to us—” he muttered, a pout forming at his lips as he looked out the window. What he could see was the driver pulling a _Fast and Furious_ , damn near scraping a door off the wreck they were driving and barreling on after the agents.

“You’ll do…what?” she challenged. In Natasha’s peripherals, she could see he was making a perfect indent of his hand on the center console. So much for salvaging the vehicle later- she’d grown to rather like it. Waving his hand away, she gestured towards the maze of industrial streets ahead of them. “We’ll shake them better here than the highway,” she insisted, met with the metallic click of a gun’s safety coming off. Glancing over, it was obvious he was preparing for the goons trailing them to catch up.

“And if we don’t? You dry-cleaning the blood out of this thing?” Bucky grumbled, roughly tucking back a lock of dark hair that had fallen from the messy bun Natasha had fashioned in bed that morning. 

A shrug accompanied the smirk she gained in the wake of his questions. The spy had every confidence in her pick, but she never minded a good bet. “If we don’t, the laundry is on me, and so is tonight’s movie and popcorn. Raise the stakes higher- anything more than a bruise comes out of it, and I’ll make it up to you, however you’d like tonight. But only,” she dragged out the ‘o’ sound out, “if we get caught.”

“Oh yeah?” The potential gains for dealing with her wrong call were enough to drain some of Bucky’s fight. After all, he wasn’t concerned with how they could handle the men trailing them; taking them on was just an unnecessary risk. The man’s sense took a second to catch up, but he did once they were lurching around another corner and whizzing through a dual open end warehouse. “What do I lose if you’re right, huh? Not that I don’t know ya not,” he made it a point to add, a tinge of a Brooklyn accent slipping in. Knowing Natasha like he did, it was worth weighing both sides and not letting fantasies reel him in too easily.

“If I win…” Natasha’s bottom lip snagged between her teeth, the move as much for his benefit as it was for her concentration, which was split between their conversation, the obstacle course of a path, and the car falling further behind them. “…then I’d be willing to accept you admitting I was right. Plus shirtless dish duty for the week, and,” she paused for effect, “I drive next time,” she finished off, unable or unwilling to stave off the hint of a self-assured smile.

Rolling down his window, Bucky readied himself to fire a few shots, all the while deciding just how lucky he was feeling. “I could use some practice,” came his verdict, sour tone replaced by what bordered on smugness. “You’re on, sweetheart. But just a heads up-”

“Hm?”

“Next time, we’re stealing a Jag.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt request, so if you enjoyed and would like to read something else involving Bucky, Natasha, or the both of them, feel free to let me know and I’ll see what I can rustle up. Thanks for reading!


End file.
